Fall For Anything
by Nanaki RedXIII
Summary: A sonfic using the song Fall For Anything by The Script. Set between Jak 2 and Jak 3.


**A sonfic using the song Fall For Anything by The Script. Set between Jak 2 and Jak 3, a day before he's about be banished. I didn't use a few verses of the song because they talked about the whole dude-getting-into-your-pants thing.  
**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, because if I did there would be a fourth Jak that didn't suck like The Lost Frontier. -gag-**

**

* * *

**

_**Don't keep yourself away  
Don't live your life that way  
Of course he's gonna say anything you want  
Then leave quicker than he came now you got yourself to blame  
Don't put yourself back in the fire again**_

Promises. Throughout his torture, Praxis had always spoke to him promises. Promises of freedom, of power and fame. He wove a cacoon of promises around Jak. If only he had seen through these... "promises" sooner, to the clear-as-day lies that hid within. For some reason he had believed the Baron. Desperate hopes for a desperate man. For a desperate monster. If he had seen them sooner, instead of later, than perhaps he would have escaped before he could become the... _Eco Freak _he was now. Why had those words have to be the ones that made him see?

_Finish off this _thing_ tonight._

_**It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe  
You do it over and over again  
And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you make  
You do it over and over again**_

Again he believed promises. He believed that the torment would be over- or at least the majority of it. Samos... the bastard! Weren't these... _adventures _supposed to be over? Didn't that old Sage promise! Wasn't he supposed to be the hero, no longer feared by all? So why did they still flee, why did they still call him it? _Monster._

Jak remembered what Ashelin said. The news that bit into him like a Metalhead's fangs.

_The people are blaming you, Jak. _

And then, right before the Palace was destroyed...

_The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city.  
_

Now he is to be banished from the city he has risked his life to safe, from the city that _made him into a monster._ And he finds himself fighting, Metalheads closing in. He is to be banished in a days time. Yet he is still protecting this so-called Haven.

_**So before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything**_

Jak tore out the Vulcan Fury, jumping into the air and spinning. As he did so he pointed the gun at the beasts that circled him, holding down the trigger and watching as a small hurricane of Blue Eco bullets pound into the creatures. Maybe he'd go out fighting. Better than starving in the Wastes.

_**Fall for anything**_

He landed in a crouch, one hand reaching for the ground to keep him from falling over. Is he hadn't cut his hair back the day before, Jak was sure strands of his golden-green locks would be in his eyes now. And if that happened, he wouldn't be able to see the death that lay around him. That particular group of Metalheads were history. A bloody pile of bodies. As he stood, Jak somehow knew he had missed one. His eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated, normally bright blue irises turned a shade of purple so deep it was almost black. He spun, but it was too late. The Grunt had pounced, sinking its fangs into Jak's shoulder and knocking him off his feet and onto the hard, blood-soaked ground.

_**You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything**_

He was able to rip the Grunt off of him and kill him with four well-aimed blaster shots, but when Jak got to his feet he was again surrounded. And almost out of ammo. The Fury was completely out, the Blaster only had twenty rounds or so, the Scatter Gun had only five shots to it and the Peacemaker hadn't been working since a Grunt had torn through part of it.

He would have to make his shots count.__

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

Jak crouched again, watching the creatures stalk cautiously forward. One, however, wasn't patient and lept forward, a battle howl tearing through the air. He batted it off with the gun, sending the Metalhead crashing into his companions. But that one howl was all it had taken to start the onslaught.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down  
**_

Jak jumped, dodging the first attack. When he came down it was fist first into the head of a Grunt. Damn, there were a lot of Grunts! Instinctively he lashed out at the first bloodthirsty, beady eyes he saw. Another Metalhead was down.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

A Grunt hurled its heavy body onto Jak's back, tearing with razor-sharp claws into his flesh. Another of the brutes attacked from the front. Jak did all he could to fend them off, managing to dislodge and kill the one on his back with four of his Blaster rounds. Sixteen more.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

The Metalheads around him weren't attacking anymore. They just stared at his battered, bloodied form, not even blinking as he shot one of their own down in front of them. The man was breathing heavily, wild eyes darting from one Metalhead to the next. No way out.

_At least he would go down fighting.___

_**It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe  
You do it over and over again  
And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you make  
You do it over and over again**_

Jak took a step toward one of the Grunts, and the Metalheads charged. From all sides he was being attacked from, their claws and teeth and now there were some of the Sling Blasters hurling eco at him and _fuck there was one of those Spider Gunners! ___

_**So before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything**_

He managed to avoid an eco attack from a Slinger, but the fire from the Spider got his left arm. He hissed in pain, firing the rest of his blaster ammo at the Spider and sending it down. As he took out the Scatter and used it on the Grunts attacking his front, Jak wondered why he was even here.

If he died, he would be doing it for the city. For the protection of those who were to send him into the Wastes.

He couldn't fall for _them.___

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

Jak used the last of his ammo. Now it was up to skill. He jumped and spun, somehow dodging a Slinger's blast and taking down two more Grunts upon landing.

But they just_ kept on coming.__**  
**_

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

His vision was beginning to blur, the world turning into a haze of red and black. Attack anything black. Red meant they were dead.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

Jak spun and kicked and punched as many times as he could, but there were too many and they just wouldn't go. It wasn't tooth or claw, that brought him down, though. It was a blast of dark eco from a Slinger.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

He fell, crimson wine, blood, splattered across his face and soaking his body. Again the Metalheads just watched as he somehow managed to haul his face and body off of the scarlet ground and onto legs that barely held him up.

_**And you give until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give **_

Jak suddenly smiled, a wicked grin to bare his fangs. Dark eco suddenly was racing through his veins, bringing a pain so great it made him double over and gasp for breath. Purple lightning crackled around him, sending the Metalheads scampering back. Claws grew where nails once were, his skin paling and his hair turning an ashen gray. Horns adorned his head. When he straightened, there was a wild light. Dark eco crackled around him, as his maddened laughter filled the air.

Jak attacked.

_**And you give until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give **_

He tore through the Metalheads as if they were paper, leaving behind him mangled bits of meat that were once Grunts. Using his fangs he tore out the throat of one of the Grunts, and his claws bit into Metalhead flesh easily. In only five minuets Jak found himself surrounded by corpses, covered in blood from head to toe. And the pain comes again.

_**And you give until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give  
Until there's nothing to give **_

Jak fell to his knees as his claws and horns retract, as his fangs disappear and as he changed. He opened his blue eyes to see what he did, and for a moment he is horrified, thinking that around him were the remains of humans. But as he sees the small, floating Scull Gems around him he remembers and finds that he can breath again. It was just Metalheads. Not Keira, not Ashelin, not Samos or Daxter.

_It could have been, though.___

_**Before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for everything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything**_

Jak stood, eyes gleaming. He wouldn't fall today. Not for this hellhole of a city. And he wouldn't fall in the Wastes either. He wouldn't let himself, because he had a debt to repay one Count Veger.__

_**Before they break you down, down, down  
Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

He walked away from the carnage his dark twin had inflicted, into the part of the city that wasn't infested with Metalheads. The citizens all fled from him, covered in blood that for all they knew was human.

_**Cause they'll bring you down, down, down  
Cause they'll bring you down, down, down**_

Oh, yes. Jak had a dept to repay to the whole of Haven City.

* * *

**Please Read and review. Thanks! :D**


End file.
